Rockstar Games
Rockstar Games, Inc. is an American video game publisher based in New York City. The company was established in December 1998 as a subsidiary of Take-Two Interactive, and as successor to BMG Interactive, a dormant video game publisher of which Take-Two had previously acquired the assets. Founding members of the company were Sam and Dan Houser, Terry Donovan and Jamie King, who worked for Take-Two at the time, and of which the Houser brothers were previously executives at BMG Interactive. Co-founders Sam and Dan Houser head the studio as president and vice-president for creative, respectively. Since 1999, several companies acquired by or established under Take-Two have become part of Rockstar Games, such as Rockstar Canada (later renamed Rockstar Toronto) becoming the first one in 1999, and Rockstar India the most recent in 2016. All companies organized under Rockstar Games bear the "Rockstar" name and logo. In this context, Rockstar Games is sometimes also referred to as Rockstar New York, Rockstar NY or Rockstar NYC. Rockstar Games also sports a motion capture studio in Bethpage, New York. Rockstar Games predominantly publishes games in the action-adventure genre, while racing games also saw success for the company. One of such action-adventure game franchises is Grand Theft Auto, which Rockstar Games took over from BMG Interactive, which published the series' original 1997 entry. The most recent game in the series, Grand Theft Auto V, has shipped over 110 million copies since its release in September 2013, making it one of the best-selling video games of all time. Other popular franchises published by Rockstar Games are Red Dead, Midnight Club, Max Payne and Manhunt. Rockstar also as separate YouTube channels for other language speakers, such as America Latina, Polska, Japanese, Nederland, Italia, and French, etc. Featured Channels #Rockstar Games América Latina #Rockstar Games Polska #Rockstar Games 台灣 #Rockstar Games Nederland #Rockstar Games Italia #Rockstar Games France #Rockstar Games Deutschland, Österreich & Schweiz History In May 1998, Take-Two Interactive acquired the assets of dormant British video game publisher BMG Interactive from its parent, BMG Entertainment (in turn a Bertelsmann subsidiary), in exchange for 1.85 million shares, around 16% of the company's common stock. Through the acquisition, Take-Two Interactive gained rights to BMG Interactive-owned intellectual properties, including Grand Theft Auto and the upcoming Space Station Silicon Valley. BMG Interactive executives Sam Houser, Dan Houser and Jamie King, as well as Terry Donovan of BMG Entertainment-owned record label Arista Records, subsequently moved to New York City to work for Take-Two Interactive. In December 1998, the Houser brothers, Donovan and King established Rockstar Games as a subsidiary of Take-Two Interactive, acting as the company's high-end publishing label. The formation was formally announced on January 22, 1999. In January 2007, Take-Two Interactive announced that Donovan, until then managing director for Rockstar Games, left the company following a four-month leave of absence. He was succeeded by Gary Dale, who became chief operating officer. Dale previously worked with the Houser brothers and King at BMG Interactive, but left the company when it was acquired by Take-Two Interactive, and joined Capcom's European operations as managing director in 2003. As of February 2014, Rockstar Games titles have shipped more than 250 million copies, the largest franchise being the Grand Theft Auto series, which alone has shipments of at least 250 million as of November 2016. Grand Theft Auto V shipped the highest number of units within the series' and the company's history, with over 110 million copies, becoming one of the bestselling video games of all time. At the British Academy Video Games Awards in March 2014, Rockstar Games was honored with the BAFTA Academy Fellowship Award for "creating intricately layered interactive worlds that have kept the company at the forefront of the gaming industry for over a decade, both critically and commercially". Jennifer Kolbe, who started at the front desk of Take-Two, acts as Rockstar Games' head of publishing and oversees all development studios. Simon Ramsey is the company's head of PR and communications. In May 2019, Rockstar Games announced that they had acquired Dhruva Interactive from Starbreeze Studios for $7.9 million, with the sale expecting to finalize by the first half of 2019. The company will operate alongside Rockstar India, which will add an additional 320 employees to the studio. Company Philosophy In October 2011, Dan Houser told Famitsu that Rockstar Games was intentionally avoiding developing games in the first-person shooter genre, because "it is in our DNA to avoid doing what other companies are doing ... the goalpoint of Rockstar is to have the players really feel what we're trying to do." Houser went on to say "Our games up to now have been different from any genre that existed at the time; we made new genres by ourselves with games like the GTA series. We didn't rely on testimonials in a business textbook to do what we've done. ... If we make the sort of games we want to play, then we believe people are going to buy them." The company has been involved with charitable work ranging from supporting Movember, offering appearances in games as a raffle prize, and charity live streams. List of Games Developed/Published Films Produced Subsidiaries Current Rockstar Studios is a collaborative effort between all of Rockstar Games' subsidiaries. Former Technology Rage Rockstar Advanced Game Engine (RAGE) is a game engine developed by the Rockstar San Diego-internal RAGE Technology Group, created to facilitate game development on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, OS X and Wii systems. Social Club Rockstar Games Social Club is an online gaming service created by Rockstar Games for authentication and multiplayer applications within their games. External Links #Official website References # Batchelor, James (October 26, 2018). "Analyst expects Houser brothers to receive bulk of $538m Red Dead royalties". GamesIndustry.biz. Archived from the original on October 26, 2018. Retrieved October 26, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-vulture_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-vulture_2-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-vulture_2-2 c''] Goldberg, Harold (October 14, 2018). [http://www.vulture.com/2018/10/the-making-of-rockstar-games-red-dead-redemption-2.html "How the West Was Digitized: The making of Rockstar Games' Red Dead Redemption 2"]. Vulture. Archived from the original on October 17, 2018. Retrieved October 16, 2018. #^' "BMG INTERACTIVE ACQUIRED BY TAKE-TWO INTERACTIVE". ''www.telecompaper.com. Archived from the original on September 8, 2017. Retrieved December 10, 2017. #'^' Johnston, Chris (April 28, 2000). "Take 2 Takes BMG". gamespot.com. Archived from the original on December 11, 2017. Retrieved December 10, 2017. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-Design_Museum_5-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-Design_Museum_5-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-Design_Museum_5-2 ''c] "ROCKSTAR GAMES: Multimedia Designers". Design Museum. Archived from the original on September 27, 2016. Retrieved January 22, 2017. #'^' "Sam Houser: His-Story". Develop. August 15, 2008. Archived from the original on December 20, 2016. Retrieved March 17, 2016. #'^' "GTA, Rockstar co-founding brothers squeeze into Britain's 1,000 richest people list with £90 million". GameSpot. Archived from the original on July 10, 2017. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on September 11, 2017. Retrieved September 10, 2017. #'^' "Press Release 1/22/99". Take-Two Interactive. Archived from the original on June 4, 2000. #'^' Sinclair, Brendan (January 12, 2007). "Terry Donovan leaves Rockstar". GameSpot. Archived from the original on April 16, 2016. Retrieved February 14, 2016. #'^' "Capcom exec leaves to join Rockstar". GameSpot. Archived from the original on June 22, 2017. #'^' "Rockstar Hires New COO - The Escapist". www.escapistmagazine.com. Archivedfrom the original on January 3, 2018. Retrieved January 2, 2018. #'^' "Dale drives back to Rockstar as COO". The Hollywood Reporter. Archived from the original on January 3, 2018. Retrieved January 2, 2018. #'^' "Rockstar titles have now shipped 250 million copies to date". GameSpot. February 4, 2014. Archived from the original on February 7, 2014. Retrieved February 7, 2014. #'^' Cragg, Oliver (November 3, 2016). "Grand Theft Auto life-time sales hit 250 million, GTA 5 and GTA Online ships 70 million units". International Business Times. Archived from the original on February 7, 2017. Retrieved February 6, 2017. #'^' Valentine, Rebekah (May 13, 2019). "Grand Theft Auto V has sold 110m copies". Gamesindustry.biz. Archived from the original on May 13, 2019. Retrieved May 14, 2019. #'^' "Bafta fellowship for Rockstar Games". March 3, 2014. Archived from the original on January 11, 2018. Retrieved July 21, 2018 – via www.bbc.com. #'^' Tach, Dave (March 3, 2014). "Rockstar Games to receive BAFTA Fellowship award". Polygon. Archived from the original on January 3, 2018. Retrieved January 2, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-kotaku_19-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games#cite_ref-kotaku_19-1 ''b] Schreier, Jason (October 23, 2018). "Inside Rockstar Games' Culture Of Crunch". Kotaku. Archived from the original on October 24, 2018. Retrieved October 24, 2018. #'^' Valentine, Rebekah (May 13, 2019). "Rockstar acquires Dhruva Interactive from Starbreeze for $7.9m". gamesindustry.biz. Archived from the original on May 13, 2019. Retrieved May 13, 2019. #'^' "Rockstar: Make Good Games and the Money Will Follow - The Escapist". www.escapistmagazine.com. Archived from the original on January 3, 2018. Retrieved January 2, 2018. #'^' "Rockstar Games Purposefully Avoiding First Person Shooters". Game Rant. October 27, 2011. Archived from the original on September 7, 2018. Retrieved March 11, 2019. #'^' "Rockstar Assures Gamers that the Studio's Priority is "Doing New Things"". PlayStation LifeStyle. October 26, 2011. Archived from the original on August 16, 2018. Retrieved March 11, 2019. #'^' Purchese, Robert (October 26, 2009). "Rockstar sponsors Movember charity". Eurogamer. Archived from the original on February 4, 2017. Retrieved February 3, 2017. #'^' "Rockstar offers game appearance prize for charity". GamesIndustry.biz. Archivedfrom the original on February 4, 2017. Retrieved February 3, 2017. #'^' "Inside Rockstar North – Part 2: The Studio". Archived from the original on February 26, 2017. This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on September 3, 2019. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Five Million Subscribers